


What really happened to Jeanne d'Arc

by LarBenCh



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarBenCh/pseuds/LarBenCh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 is looking for Rose, 11 is completely out of control, and Amy and Rory join them on this chaos trip. They end up in France and have several problems, as the TARDIS goes missing. Also, they meet the Winchesters and Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What really happened to Jeanne d'Arc

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts might be offensive, so don't read it if you get offended easily.  
> Enjoy this crack fanfic tho :D

Amy and Rory sit in a park, as they hear the sound of the TARDIS, that lands right next to them. The doctor opens the door and friendly greets them with

"lmao fuck you all come in my TARDIS"

"I'm sorry, but I don't really want to come with you right now." Rory says.

"lmao nobody asked for your opinion, you anarchist" he answers.

They then decide to come with him anyways. The TARDIS looks like a complete mess.

"This looks horrible!" Amy says, as she looks around.

"lmao fuck this"

"What happened to the TARDIS?"

"fuck the TARDIS, lmao Daleks were here"

"Doctor, why don't you care about the TARDIS anymore?"

"lmao fuck the TARDIS and you too. I need a new gurl lmao"

"Doctor, please. We don't have time for that"

"ALWAYS TIME FOR A NEW GURL. And I lost the other ones lmao"

"But what about Rose?"

"lmao fuck Rose"

"Doctor! Such a bad behaviour!"  
-  
-  
Then the doctor stopped derping around and was all serious of a sudden.

"You're right. Time to get a new plan."

"Now that's the spirit!"

The Doctor looked into Rory's direction.  
"Come here. I'll try it with a man lmao" he says, while smilling.

"Wha- DOCTOR NO" Rory almost screams.

"lmao fuck the rules, come here"

"I thought I was the anarchist"

"Yes you are, now come to father's chest lmao"

"You're... not my father"

"I'mma your daddy now, lmao"

"Oh god, Doctor! F-Find Jack! You can be his daddy"

"lmao fuck Jack"

"But why-"

Suddenly a bright light comes from somewhere and the doctor hisses and crawls into the dark

"...Doctor, are you okay" 

"Of course I am" a voice says behind Rory. He turns around immediately. 

"w-who are-"

"I'm my past self. That apparently is... a lot different. Anyways. Have you seen Rose?"

"Rose lmao" 11 says, while hissing in the dark

Amy looks at 11 worried, then asks 10  
"I thought Rose was gone?"

"lmao fuck Rose" 11 hisses louder

"Rose is okie dokie but I can't find her."

"Doctor, please calm down" Amy says to 11 before she turns to 10 and asks where he lost her

11 hisses at Amy and then crawls towards her on all fours.

"I think I lost her in France, around the time of Jeanne d'Arc"

"Doctor, please stop. What's the matter?" Rory asks partly annoyed, partly scarred.

"And now?" Amy asks 10.

"Travel to France of course. Wanna join?"

Amy nods, then screams because 11 touches her leg, while hissing. Rory takes a random can that's standing around an throws it after 11. He then screeches like he's possessed and crawls back into the dark really fast. 10 looks at his future self and is silent for a moment. Then he says

"....okay. uh.... time for France."

"Alright. Maybe we should get your future self some medicine." Amy says, while looking at the Doctor, that now is crying in the corner.

~Time Travel~

"Alright, we're in France! Time to find Rose." The Doctor says, enthusiastically.

Rory looks at him, confused. "But how are we gonna find her?"

But the Doctor doesn't pay attention to Rorys question. He points at a blonde person in a crowd. "Found her, that was quick." he says, quite surprised.

Amy glances at the woman, then turns back to the Doctor and says "I don't think that's her..."

But he again ignores his new companions. He stares at the woman, then takes Amy and Rory by their hands and runs towards the blonde. They almost reached her. Then the Doctor stops holding their hands and runs further towards the person. 

"Rose!!" he says, excited, as he touches her shoulder.

The woman looked at him, confused and scared. 

Amy steps in and excuses for the Doctor's behaviour. There was a moment of silence before the blonde blurted out

"WITCH" 

Amy takes a moment to realise, what's happening, then yells

"Time to go!!"

They run a few meters, but then hear the girl scream again

"HELP! HERE'S A WITCH AND A PERVERT!!" 

Suddenly the place is filled with soldiers. Two daggers fly towards the soldiers. A random person in the crowd yells

"DO THEY HAVE GOOD ARMOUR"

Then the soldiers get hit by it and immediately sink to the ground. Someone else then quietly goes 

"They don't..." (this scene was a reference to the video "LITERAL Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Trailer" by Tobuscus on YouTube)

The other soldiers get into a new formation and pull, instead of swords, baguettes out. 

"Hey, everybody stay calm. We are not here to pick a fight. By the way, have you seen a young, blonde woman?" The doctor asks

"Oui, oui baguette Crème fraîche" 

"...okay"

"Um, so where is she?" Rory asks the soldier

"OUI; OUI BAGUETTE CREME FRAICHE"

"okay, I don't understand and I don't know why." The Doctor says confused.

~meanwhile~ 11: *laughs and does a lot of things in the TARDIS he isn't supposed to do*

Then the soldier walks towards Amy and slaps her with the baguette. 

"Hon hon croissant" he says

"...okay" Amy says, unsure what's even going on.

Rory tries his best to communicate with the soldiers, with the little french he knows. "So, uh... Où est... le roi des petites la pain?" 

"Yes, we speak english, you snat" an soldier answers

The Doctor and Amy are amazed by Rory's french skills. In the next moment the same soldier asks

"Hon hon, so what do you want here?"

"I lost my girlfriend"

"lol how dumb man"

"ouch"

suddenly three men appear...


End file.
